1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to robotic systems with autonomously operable tools.
2. Related Art
Robotic systems are widely used for manipulating objects and performing other tasks. Such systems are commonly used, for example, in manipulating liquid samples involved in genomic and/or proteomic analysis and other processing. Some robotic systems adapted to handle liquid samples may use two or more removable pipetting heads or other sample handling tools. In some arrangements, a robotic arm may exchange two or more tools for one another, e.g., may use a gripping tool to move a multiwell plate, drop the gripping tool on a stand and pick up a second liquid handling tool on the stand for use with aspirating or dispensing samples in the multiwell plate.